


We All Have Our Scars

by Avatard_1992



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatard_1992/pseuds/Avatard_1992
Summary: Jade Demarco works as an interviewer for AP Magazine. She moved to LA to get away from her abusive ex. What happens when she interview a Motionless In White and catches the eye of their sexy lead singer? Will feature other bands.





	1. Chapter 1

Jade's P.O.V.

"Jade wake up or you'll be late", my roomate calls to me. My name is Jade Demarco and I work for AP Magazine doing interiviews. So far I have interviewed almost every band that is famous my most recent have been Blood On The Dance Floor, Falling In Reverse, and Black Veil Brides. Today I have an interview with the infamous Motionless In White. I moved to L.A. when I was 18 with my best friend Victoria AKA Tori as I call her. She designs gothic clothing and swimsuits for a living. So I get out of bed and take a shower. Then I do all black make up and pick out my clothes for the interview . http://www.polyvore.com/jades_interview_outfit/set?id=109744548  
After I get dressed I go downstairs to discover Tori isn't here, she must've left for work already. I grabbed an apple and my keys then left. I need to get to the arena if i want to be ready to go wnem the boys finish playing.

Chris' P.O.V.

"Here we go again another interview", I say sarcastically. Balz asks, "Chris who's interviewing us today?" I reply, "Ummmm. Jade Demarco I think." Ricky then says, "Oh she interviewed BVB a while back. She's supposedly AP's best employee." I sigh and keep putting on my paint for the show. Something about this interview was gonna be different but I don't know how it could be. Soon our stage tech comes back and says, "Motionless in 10." The guys and I were putting the finishing touches on our make up then heades to the stage. It was finally time for us to go on and I yell into the mic, "How are you Sacromento? Let's rip the fucking roof off this place!!!!! This first song is called America." We played a few songs off Infamous then played some older ones like Creatures, Immaculate Misconception, Abigail, Ghost In The Mirror, and Devil's Night. After the show was over we still had the interview which I was really looking forward to..... for some reason.

Jade's P.O.V.

I finally get to the arena and see all the motionless fans walking around. Some of the obsessive fangirls were glaring at me but I ignored them. Other fans recognized me and asked for autographs and pictures. After that I finally headed to the green room to set up and wait for the guys. Everything was set up and I don't know why but I was so nervous about this interview. I never get nervous, so why is it happening now? Some more time passed then I heard a knock on the door and saw the guys from Motionless come in. They all introduced themselves and then when the last guy walked in I felt like my heart stopped. he walked over to me and said, "I'm Chris." He then holds out his hand and I wipe my hand on my jeans because it was sweaty, then I shake his hand and say, "Nice to meet you." I then turn on the camera and say, "Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's P.O.V.

I count down 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and say, "Hey guys I'm Jade Demarco from AP magazine. I am here with Motionless In White. Introduce yourselves for our viewers guys and tell us what you play or do in the band. "My name is Chris and I play throat." Everyone laughs. "I'm Brandon and I like to pound things," *wink* another laugh. "My name is Ricky. I play guitar and I back people." Once again everyone laughs. "My name is Balz ha-ha but, any-whore I play keys." "I'm Ryan don't fucking touch I'm married but, I play guitar too. Ha-ha I said butt."

"My name is Ghost. I'm a nerd I know I look like Johnny Depp. i get reminded by these ass holes but I play bass." "We know you love us Ghostie, " Balz says. Ghost replies, "Don't call me that buttface." I say, "Buttface that's new. And nice nickname Ghostie." I ask, "What is one of your weirdest fan experiences?" Ricky answers, "A fan tried to hump my leg." Laughing I ask, "How old were they?" He answers, "12 I think." Then Chris says, "I got one. A weird gay fan asked me out." I ask, "How did that work out?" Chris says, "I actually went. It was just plain weird and awkward. But on the bright side the dude had chicken wings. I mean give me a break." Brandon then responds saying, " A girl ran onstage in the middle of our set and stopped it. She kissed me in front of my baby cakes and let me tell you she was NOT happy." Then Chris says, "I totally remember that a granny told me to call her after our set! I mean how weird would that be come on!" Balz asks, "what would you want to come on?" *wink wink* I ask, "What would your porn star name be and why?" Ghost replies, "The bookmark because they're everywhere." Then

Ryan says, "Birthday man because I'd walk in nothing but my birthday suit." Balz says, "Machine gun because I don't know it just has a ring to it." Ricky responds, "Stunt man because I'd pull a bunch of stunts." Chris replies, "Italian Stallion cause duhh I'm Italian." I reply, "What a coincidence me too." Brandon says, "The pounder because that's what I do best. I ask, "Favorite item of clothing and why?" Chris says, "My boxers because they're sexy. BATMAN BITCHES!!!!" Ghost replies, "My pants because they cover my junk." Brandon says, "my hoodies because it has Slipknot on dem."(sounds like 5 year old) (=^.^=) Ricky responds, "My undershirts because I can't live without them." Balz says, "My skull vest because I LOVE it." Ryan, "My spongebob socks cause I'm a kid at heart." I then ask, "What man would you go gay for dead or alive?" Chris immediately responds, "Ryan Gosling simply because he's amazing." Balz replies, "Levi Benton from Miss May I." Ricky says, "Davey Havoc cause I love the band." Ghost answers, "Tim Burton. Even though he's old everyone needs a sugar daddy." Then everyone doubles over laughing. Brandon says, "Kevin Bacon so I could learn to dance." Ryan replies, "Patrick Swayze because I envy Demi Moore." "Worst thing you've ever had to sign?" Balz answers immediately, "Someone's ass." Chris then says, "An eyebrow." Ricky answers with a disgusted look and shudders while saying, "A tampon." he looks like he's about to cry. Then the last question I ask is, "What;s the most embarrassing thing you've done on tour?" Ghost says, "I held up a sign that says I'm pregnant." Ryan then says, "I drank Ricky's pee. thought it was water... don't judge me." Ricky says, "I had too much water." Chris chuckles and says, "Apparently." Ricky goes all ghetto.... not to be racist with the finger saying, "Excuse me you're the one who said to drink water in the interview." Then Chris comments, "Not that much Ricky." I ask, "How much?" He answers, "15 bottles." I reply, "As much as I hate to we have to wrap this up. Once again I'm Jade Demarco. See ya next time.

Chris' P.O.V.

After the interview I stayed and wanted to ask Jade something. So when she thought everyone had left I go up and say, "Hi." She jumps and says, "Chris you scared me." I reply, "Sorry i didn't mean to." She smiles and says, "It's okay. I thought you left already." I say, "Well there was something I want to ask you." She says, "Go ahead Chris." I ask, "Would you like to hang out with me and the guys?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chris' P.O.V.

I stood there waiting for her to answer and I was really nervous that she would say no. But she surprised me by saying, "I'd love to." I smile and reply, "Cool. Well let's go back to the bus." I take her hand in mine and lead her out and I could've sworn that I saw her blushing. Once we got to the bus I open the door and say, "After you my lady." She says with a fake British accent, "Well thank you kind sir." When she gets on the bus and looks around she says, "Wow you guys have a very nice bus." I reply, "Yeah but it still doesn't beat a real house and bed." Ricky says, "I hear a female voice." Balz shouts out, "Get some Chris." Jade just laughs. I say , "Well guys why don't you come meet her." They all come to the front of the bus and their jaws hit the floor when they realize it's Jade." I reply, "I asked Jade if she wanted to hang out with us for a while." Ghost says, 'Well it's nice to see you again Jade." Ryan then comments, "Your interview questions were hilarious. You're the female Bryan Stars." Jade says, "Guys stop. You're gonna give me a big head." Brandon says, "We're only speaking the truth."

She sits down on the sofa on my left and Ricky is on her right. I say, "So tell us about yourself Jade." She asks, "What do you want to know?" Ghost then comments just basic things really where you're from, what music you like, how long you've been doing interviews etc...." Jade replies, 'Well I'm originally from New York, my parents still live there. I'm Italian and 23 years old. I have been doing interviews for 5 years. So after I graduated I moved here with my friend and roommate Tori. I just needed a change." When she said she needed a change I knew there was a deeper reason behind why she moved. But I don't want to pressure her into telling me. For now I would love to hang out and get to know her better. I have a feeling I'm going to like her a lot.

Ricky then says, "I'm starving." I knew what was coming next. Balz yells out, "Chicken wings!!!!!!" Jade laughs and says, "Now that you mention it I'm hungry too." I reply, "Well I guess I'll go get them but I'll need some help." Jade stands up and says, "I'll go with you." I smile and we walk off the bus. I ask, "Where did you park?" She motions to a car not too far from the bus. It was a 1970 Pontiac GTO Judge RAM IV with the misfits skull painted on the hood. I am in awe at her car. I ask as we get in, "Where did you get your car?" She replies, "A junkyard. Me and my dad totally rebuilt the engine and fully restored it." I say, "Wow. That's something you wouldn't expect." She then says, "I may be a woman but I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty." I chuckle and say, "I bet." Jade playfully slaps my arm and says, "Pervert." We were still driving and I say, "There should be a Buffalo Wild Wings around here somewhere."

Soon enough we pull in and go inside. I ask her, "So what kind of wings would you like?" She replies, "Nothing really spicy and kind of sweet." I knew what to get her. As Jade heads to the bathroom I order the wings getting honey BBQ for Jade and mild wings for myself and the guys. When she comes back out and sees all the wings I laugh at her facial expression. She says, "That's a lot of wings." I reply, "You'll see why we need so many when we get back."

Jade's P.O.V.

The way back was spent in a comfortable silence. Chris is such a nice guy but after my last relationship I don't think I'm ready to start dating again yet. We get back to the bus and the guys came sprinting toward the wings like they were gonna sprout legs and walk off. Chris says, "These are yours", while handing me a box. I open it and take a bite of one of the wings. I ask Chris, "What kind of wings are these?" He replies, "Honey BBQ." I say, "They are really good." He smiles and says, "I'm glad you like them." I finish my wings and so does Chris and then he asks, "What do you want to do?" I reply, "I don't know, anything." He then says, "Let's play a video game." I say, "Okay sure." He gets up and puts a game in. When it comes up on the screen I smile because I play it all the time, the game is Mortal Kombat.

I pick Nightwolf my favorite character and Chris chooses Scorpion. As soon as the fight begins I pull out al his best moves. After Chris lost both rounds he yells, "FUCK!!!!" Brandon and the rest of the guys came out and Ryan asks, "What?" I laugh and say, "Chris just lost to me in Mortal Kombat." The guys all start laughing and Chris replies, "Haha. I'd like to see you guys play her." So one by one the rest of the guys played me and suffered defeat. Ricky asks, "Where did you learn to play like that?" I answer, "You just have to practice." I look at the clock and say, "It's getting late I should go." The guys exchange numbers with me before I leave but, Chris must've had something different in mind. Chris says, "I'll walk you out." So we walk back to my car and I say, "Thanks for walking out here with me. I hate being outside at night alone." He smiles and says, "No problem beautiful. I'm really glad you decided to hang out with us." I reply, "Me too. I had fun and hope to do it again." So h gives me his number and I give him mine, he hugs me goodbye and then I get in my car and drive off thinking about how much fun I had.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt's P.O.V.

After 5 years I finally track down that bitch. She still belongs to me whether she likes it or not. A friend of mine helped me track her down. She was hanging out with some fag emo band, and I bet she fucked all of them. She always was a lying whore and cheating on me. I'm gonna make her pay dearly for leaving me. So I pull up outside her and Tori's house and notice Jade pulling into the driveway. She gets out to head inside unaware that her world is gonna be turned upside down. I'm gonna enjoy every single second I make her suffer. I think tomorrow morning I'll pay MY Jade a visit.

Jade's P.O.V.

I pull into the driveway and get out to go inside. Then I have a feeling I'm being watched. I shrug it off and notice a strange car in the driveway. I figured Tori might have someone over she is much more popular than me, she always has been. As I head inside I set my equipment by the door and look toward the living room. I notice a guy sitting on the couch with Tori and I recognized him as I got closer. I ask, "CC is that you?" He pulls me into a hug and says, " It's great to see you again Jade." I then ask, "What are you doing here?" He says, " I went out on a date with Tori tonight." I reply, " I thought you and Lauren were still dating." His head drops and he says, " I came home from tour early and caught her in bed with someone else." I say, " She didn't deserve you C. You are a great guy and any woman would be lucky to have you." He replies, " Thanks Jade. You know the guys want to see you again, especially Ashley." I chuckle and say, " I thought Ash might. he was flirting with me the whole time." CC says, " Typical Ashley. I heard you had an interview with another band today." I reply, " Yeah with Motionless In White." He says, " Awesome. I hear they are fun guys." I reply, " You heard right." He says, " Well you could come by next week. The guys and I wanted to celebrate the start of Warped with a huge pool party." I say, "Sure sounds like fun." He smiles and says, " I have to go but I'll see you guys later." He hugs me then Tori and leaves.

After CC left Tori asks, " How was the interview?" I reply, " Great. I hung out with them afterwards." She then asks, "What did you do? And were they hot?" I answer, " We ate chicken wings and played Mortal Kombat. And all of them were very good looking, yes." Tori says, " I bet one of them has a crush on you." I laugh and say, " Yeah right." Tori replies, " Jade you need to start dating again. It has been so long since I've seen you with anyone. You're like a sister to me and I worry about you." I say, " I know. I worry about you too. I will date someone when I find someone worth my time." Then I ask, " How was your date with CC?" She smiles and says, " It was awesome. He is the nicest guy I've met and I'm seeing him again tomorrow night. His band is playing in downtown L.A. I reply, " Oh cool. I've seen them live once and they're amazing. I'm gonna edit this interview then go to bed. Night Tori." She calls out, " Night Jade." I change into my pjs then edit the interview. After I was done I went to bed.

*Next morning*

I woke up around 8 the next morning. As I went to take a shower there was a knock at the door. I thought maybe Tori forgot something but when I opened the door I beheld a sight I never wanted to again. My ex Matt was standing right in front of me with a malicious smirk on his face. He asks, " Miss me?" I tried to close the door but he put his foot in the way. I was beyond pissed off and ask, " What the hell are you doing here?" He says, " Come on now. Don't be like that. I just wanted to see MY girl." I reply angrily, " I'm not your girl anymore." Matt then says, " Whether you like it or not I OWN you. No one besides me will ever love you. I was the only one who could stand you." I felt myself getting angrier and I shouted, " I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU. BEATING SOMEONE ALMOST TO DEATH IS NOT LOVE. AND YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!!!!!!!!! NOW GET OFF MY PROPERTY BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!!!!!!" He laughs and says, " A lot of good they've done. After multiple restraining orders and you moving I still find you. And I saw you with those emo fags last night." I say, " They are not fags. And I interviewed them for my job." He then asks, " How good were they?" I ask, " What?" He says, " When they were fucking you like the useless whore you are." I yell, " I didn't fuck any of them. And if I did it's none of your business!!!!!!!" He says, " Enjoy your life while you can sweetheart. Cause I'm gonna make you suffer."

After he left and I finally got dressed inhttp://www.polyvore.com/jades_work_outfit/set?id=112315724. I looked at the clock on the way out and noticed I was already 30 minutes late. I hoped that my boss would understand why I'm late he HAS to my life could be at stake. When I finally arrived my boss Mr. Jamison says, " Jade come to my office please." I reply, " Yes sir." I go into his office and sit and he asks, " Why were you late this morning?" I reply while fighting back tears, " I'm really sorry sir. My ex showed up at my door this morning. I don't know how he found me I moved and have filed restraining orders but, nothing has worked. I have no idea what to do." He looks at me sympathetically and says, " I'm sorry Jade. You're my best employee and I expect a lot from you. Here is my lawyer's card. He might be able to help you." I reply, " Thank you sir. Here is the Motionless interview from yesterday. I edited the footage last night." Mr. Jamison says, " You saved us a lot of time. I have another interview I want you to do with just the lead singer of Motionless." I ask, "When?" He replies, "Two months from now." I say, "Thank you sir." He nods and says, " You can go now Jade."

So the work day was finally over and I headed home. I find a note on the fridge from Tori.  
Jade,  
Out with CC. Don't wait up.  
Tori  
I go upstairs and change into http://www.polyvore.com/loungewear/set?id=112386845. I decide to have a Tim Burton movie marathon and I order a pizza. I was still a little uneasy about being alone after this morning. It's times like this I wish I had a boyfriend. My last relationship wasn't Matt I was dating Dahvie Vanity from Blood On The Dance Floor. My thoughts wander back to the last time I saw him.

*Flashback*  
I was sitting on the couch and Dahvie walks in I say, "Hey baby." He replies, "Hey." I could tell something was bothering him. I ask, "Something wrong love?" He turns to me and says, "Jade I love you so much but, I don't know if this is gonna work." I ask, "What do you mean?" Dahvie says, "Well I'm busy with Blood On The Dance Floor and you have your interviews. We spend more time apart than we do together. This isn't a healthy relationship baby. I feel like we should end this now before it gets bad. I hope you understand where I'm coming from." I reply, "Yes I do babe. This hurts so much." I fought my tears back failing miserably. Dahvie says, "Jade please don't cry." By that point we were both pretty emotional, he held me for what seemed like forever. Dahvie says, " I will always love you Jade. No matter what I will be there for you if you need anything." I nod and ask him, " Is it ok if I kiss you one last time?" He then cups my face and kisses me with all the passion he could manage. After that I stood up and said, "Well I guess this is it. Tell Jayy I'll miss him. Bye Dahvs." He says, "Goodbye Jade. I will." And with that I turned and walked out.  
*End of Flashback*

A little while later I decided to text Chris.  
J- Hey. What are you up to?

Chris' P.O.V.

Ever since the night Jade hung out with me and the guys I really wanted to see her again. I felt my phone go off and saw a text when I saw who it was from I couldn't help but smile.  
J- Hey. What are you up to?  
C- Hey. Nothing much wbu?  
J- Tim Burton movie marathon and pizza.  
C- You there alone?  
J- Yeah my roommate is at a concert.  
C- Sweet who's playing?  
J- Black Veil Brides. My roommate is sort of dating their drummer.  
C- You gonna be ok there alone?  
J- I'll be fine but thanks for asking.  
C- I had a really good time the other night.  
J- Me too. We should do it again some time.  
C- Definitely.  
J- Call me later tonight.  
C- I will.  
I smiled and thought 'Until tonight beautiful.'

Jade's P.O.V.

After a while I started to drift off to sleep that began to turn into a nightmare.  
*Nightmare*  
I was back in mine and Matt's apartment packing my things. He had become very abusive and was never sober anymore. As I continue to pack he stumbles into the bedroom and asks, "Where do you think you're going?" I reply, "I'm leaving." He laughs and asks, "Where are you gonna go?" I say, 'Anywhere but here. I can't do this anymore Matt. I'm tired of being your punching bag." He walks toward me and slaps me across the face hard and says, "You stupid whore!!!!!!! You're not going anywhere. I own you." I reply, "No you don't I'm leaving and you can't stop me." He smirks and asks, "Wanna bet?" He leaves the room and comes back with a knife walking toward me. I say, "Matt please put the knife down. You're drunk." He smirks again and says, "The only way you will leave me is in a body bag. No one will ever love you like me Jade." I run out but he quickly caught up to me tackling me to the floor. He raises the knife over his head.  
*End*

I wake up in a cold sweat and my heart racing. I began to cry hysterically and CC walks in with Tori.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori's P.O.V.

CC and I come back from the concert and I see Jade on the couch sobbing hysterically. I run over to her and say, "Jade talk to me. Tell me what happened." She calms down enough to tell me about the dream she had and I ask, "Did he show up again sweetie?" She nods again and I yell, "THAT LOWLIFE SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!" I look back to Jade and ask, "When did you see him?" She replies, "This morning. He showed up before I went to work." I tell her, "We'll do something about this hun. I'm not gonna let him hurt you again. I'll go make you some tea." She nods and says, 'Thanks Tori." I nod and go into the kitchen with CC. He asks, "What was that about?" I reply, "Jade's ex has been stalking her for the last five years." CC says, "Oh my gosh. Poor Jade." I say, "Yeah. She has tried going to the police and has filed several restraining orders but nothing seems to make him stop. She even moved out here with me to get away from him. I thought that I'd be able to protect her. She's my best friend I hate seeing her like this." CC then says, "Tori babe. Don't blame yourself. This guy has serious issues. You have protected Jade. I say you guys need to get a lawyer to put this guy away once and for all." I nod agreeing with him. Soon the tea is done and I take it to Jade. I say, "Jade you need to get a lawyer. I don't want to see you go through this again." She replies, "Yeah. I just want this to be over." I say, " I'll take the day off and come with you if you want." Jade says, "Sure. I don't want to be by myself." CC asks, "Jade is there anything I can do?" She says, "CC you are a good friend but I don't think so. I have to this is my problem." He nods and says, 'Well I have to go but I'll see you later." I walk him to the door and kiss him before he leaves. I say, "It's getting late we should get some sleep." Jade and I go upstairs and go into our separate rooms.

Jade's P.O.V.

When I get in my room I change into some pajamas and then my phone rings. I smile when I see Chris' name across the screen. I pick it up, "Hello?" He says, "Hey beautiful." I reply, "Hey handsome." Chris says, "I was wondering if you would like to hang out again tomorrow." I smiled and said, "I'll let you know. There's something I have to take care of first." He asks with concern apparent in his voice, "What is it?" I reply, "It's nothing you need to worry about. But I could text you when I am done." He says, "Ok sure. I can't wait." I say, "Well as much as I hate to I have to go. Goodnight Chris." He replies, "Goodnight gorgeous." I hang up and fall asleep with a huge smile on my face.

The next morning I wake up kind of early. I get dressed in http://www.polyvore.com/outfit_for_lawyers_office/set?id=115955549. When I am ready I walk downstairs and see Tori dressed similar to me. She asks, "Are you ready?" I reply, "Yeah. Let's go." So we were on our way to the lawyer's office. When we get there the receptionist asks, "Can I help you?" I say, "Yes my boss Mr. James told me to talk to his lawyer." She says, "One moment please." And she types something into the computer. Then she calls a number on the phone. She asks, "Name?" I answer, "Jade DeMarco." She repeats it and hangs up. Then she says, "Mr.Draven will see you now." So Tori and I walk to his office and he says, "Please have a seat." Then he says, "Miss DeMarco you are here regarding an issue with an ex boyfriend correct?" I reply, "Yes sir that's right." Mr. Draven says, "Please tell me the whole story." I nod and say, "We met in high school and moved in together. He was really sweet at first but then during the last six months we were together he began drinking and using drugs. That's when he started beating me. The night I left he tried to kill me but he was arrested and released. Every time I get away from him he finds me. I've tried restraining orders and moving and he won't leave me alone." He nods and says, "Well it seems like you have an extreme case of stalking on your hands. Miss DeMarco I will do everything I can to help you." I reply, "Thank you so much." He replies, "You're welcome. I have a few other appointments but, I'll let you know when we have some information for you." I nod again and we walk out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris' P.O.V.

I haven't heard from Jade today. She sounded a little off on the phone last night. I was so worried and kept checking my phone hoping for a call or text. Just when I was about to give up hope it vibrates.  
J-You still want to hang out?  
C-Definitely. What is your address?  
J-540 Sky Rd. The guys can come too if they want.  
C-Cool. See ya in a bit.

I call out, "Guys we're going to Jade's." I heard a chorus of, 'Hell yeahs.' I go into my room and check my appearance before we left. Ange was driving and we got to.Jade's in no time. She came out with her hair in a high ponytail, dressed in an ATL t shirt, and white shorts. Jade gives us all hugs and says, "Come in." Once we are inside another woman is coming down the stairs and Jade says, "Guys this is my roommate Tori." Tori says, "It's a pleasure guys." Ricky says, "Damn you and Jade could be sisters." She replies, "A lot of people think we are. I can't stay sorry. I'm meeting mmy boyfriend." Then she walks out. Brandon asks, "Who is her boyfriend?" Jade says, "CC from Black Veil Brides." Balz comments, "Damn she's hot." Ricky says, "Jade is hotter." I look and see Jade blushing. I. say, " I agree with Ricky."

Jade's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh. Chris just said I was hot, eeeekkkkkk. I ask, "So what do you guys want to do?" Ryan says, "Anything." Ghost asks, "Have you ever heard our music Jade?" I shake my head and Balz says, "We have a MIW virgin guys. We're gonna pop your music cherry." Ricky grabs his Ipod and plays their song America I think." As the song played I could see why they were such a big band. They even played me some of their early stuff. Soon tthe guys had to go and they all hugged me good bye. Chris hugged me the longest. I'm really starting to like him and I hope he likes me too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris' P.O.V.

Hanging out with Jade has been a lot of fun. I'm beginning to really like her. Not seeing her for two months is gonna suck but, we can't turn down Warped. I'm gonna miss her like crazy. Ricky comes in and asks, "Thinking about Jade?" I say, "Ever since the interview she's pretty much all I think about." He replies, "Dude just man up and tell her how you feel." I say, "I will but, something tells me to wait like now is the wrong time. When she was here the other night and mentioned moving here she seemed off." Ricky says, "Yeah she did but, the question is why." I reply, "Maybe something from her past is coming back to haunt her. She sounded scared on the phone last night." Rick says, "Don't worry too much about it man. It could be nothing but, don't force her to tell you. She will when she's ready." I say, "Yeah. I'm gonna crash." Rick says, "See you in the morning." Then I collapse in my bunk with dreams of Jade?"

Jade's P.O.V.

With Tori and the guys gone things were pretty quiet. I decided to run myself a bubble bath to relax a bit. So as I run the water I put on Pandora and a song I haven't heard in forever comes on. It was Don't Wanna Be Like You. I started thinking about the last time I talked to Dahvie and it was the time I interviewed him and Jayy. They've always been good friends and I miss them. I made a mental self note to text Dahvie when I got out of the tub. I stayed in the bath for about 45 minutes and once I'm dressed I text Dahvie.  
J-Hey. it's Jade  
D- Hey. Long time no talk. How are you?  
J- I've been okay. Still doing interviews. You?  
D- Jayy and I are working on a new album.  
J- Great. Wanna maybe meet up somewhere like Starbucks?  
D- Sure. Maybe Jayy will come too. Tomorrow good?  
J- Tomorrow is great.  
D- Awesome see you then. 12 pm?  
J- You got it. See you tomorrow.

After that my thoughts drifted to Chris. I like him a lot and it scares the hell out of me. I'm debating on whether I should tell him how I feel. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I must be kidding myself to think that he would want someone like me. Besides he is on tour a lot with more attractive women constantly throwing themselves at him. He'd probably just forget about me anyway. Maybe tomorrow I'll talk about it with Dahvie and Jayy.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade's P.O.V.

I was on my way to meet Dahvie and Jayy when I got a text from Chris.  
C- Thinking of you beautiful  
I couldn't stop smiling as I reply  
J- Been thinking of you too :)  
C- Wrud?  
J- On the way to meet some old friends. Call you later.  
C- Okay. have fun gorgeous.  
Soon I arrived at Starbucks and went inside to find Dahvie and Jayy in the back. Jayy hugged me saying, " It's been way too long." I say, " I know but i have been busy with my interviews." Dahvie replies, " We saw your interview with Motionless it was hilarious. I think Chris likes you." I say, " No we're just friends." Jayy adds in, " But you want to be more. Don't even try to deny it Jade we know you too well." I reply, " Okay I admit it. I like Chris but you are forgetting about someone." Dahvie asks, " Has he shown up again?" I nod as Jayy says, " I thought he was in jail. They better catch his ass before I find him." It made me happy to hear him say that. Jayy and Dahvie are the only others who know about Matt besides Tori and CC. Dahvie says, " Jade you need to stop letting him have control over you. Let yourself be happy. Chris, us, and the other guys from MIW won't let him near you." I say, " You guys don't know what he's like. The last thing I want is for someone to get hurt because of me."

Jayy replies, " Chris cares about you anyone can see that. I'm sure he cares more about you than what happens to him. He would never let anyone hurt you." Dahvie says, " Jayy is right. I personally think you should tell him how you feel." I sigh knowing they are right and there's no use arguing with them. I say, " Okay I'll tell him after Warped. I have another interview with him then." Dahvie, Jayy, and I talked a while longer before I headed home. When I walked in I saw a sight that would probably scar me for life. Tori and CC were doing it on the couch. When they saw me they tried covering themselves and Tori says, " Jade I thought you were with Jayy and Dahvie." I reply, " I was but I wanted to get home and call Chris so i think I'll do that now."

Then I run upstairs wanting to escape that situation. I grab my phone dialing Chris' number but got his voice mail. Maybe he's rehearsing or something. It wasn't long before I fell asleep. A while later the sound of breaking glass woke me up. I shot up out of bed seeing broken glass and a brick on the floor. There was a note attatched to it that said: I'm watching you. You're not safe anywhere- M. My heart began racing and I was in full panic mode. Tori comes in saying, " Jade breathe, deep breaths." I did as she said and calmed down. CC rushes in asking, " What happened?" Tori answers, " Jade had a panic attack." Then she asks, " What triggered this one?" I just hand her the brick and she says, " They better catch that motherfucker soon."

My phone rings and Tori answers it. She hands the phone to me saying, " It's Chris." I nod ans say, " Hello." He says, " Hey. I saw your call earlier the guys and I were rehearsing." I reply, " It's okay." Chris asks, " How was your day?" I say, " Quite eventful actually. I met Dahvie and Jayy for coffee. Then I come home and find CC and Tori screwing on my Italian leather sofa." I hear Chris trying to stifle his laughter as he says, " I'm sorry." I say, " It's not funny!!!" Then he completely lost it and laughs really hard. Finally he stops and I ask, " Are you done laughing at me now?" He says, " Sorry but i want to know when I'll see you again." I reply, " Soon I hope. But for now I have to go. I have an early day tomorrow. Goodnight Chris." He replies, " Goodnight beautiful," before hanging up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris' P.O.V.

After talking to Jade my day felt complete. I feel like I am really beginning to develop feelings for her. She's everything I could ever want but, I suck when it comes to feelings. Maybe I should just come right out and tell her. She probably has an interview at Warped if so I will tell her then. That will give me some time to figure out what I want to say to her. Then I thought of a great idea I could surprise her at work tomorrow. I want to seize every opportunity I can to be with her before leaving for Warped. I fell asleep hoping she would be happy to see me.

Jade's P.O.V.

Waking up this morning I was still shaken up from last night but, I shrug it off and get dressed inhttp://www.polyvore.com/jade_work_outfit/set?id=156952294. Once I'm ready I go downstairs to see Tori eating breakfast. She says, "Hey Jade." I say, "Hey. I hope that sofa is clean the next time i sit on it." Tori blushes and says, "Sorry but, we weren't expecting you back so soon." I chuckle and say, "No kidding." Then she asks, "When are you finally gonna make a move on Chris?" I reply, "After the Warped interview." She says, "Okay. CC wanted me to tell you the party is this weekend instead of next." I say, "Tell him I'll be there." Then I head to the office.

It was about 12:30 when my co-worker Lexi says, "Jade there's a guy here who's asking for you." I ask, "Did he give you a name?" She replies, "He says he's a friend." I ask, "Appearance?" Lexi says, "Tall, black hair, piercings, tattoos etc. I smile as I walk out and see Chris standing there on his phone. I say, "Hey." He replies, "Hi." I ask, "What are you doing here?" Chris replies, "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd take you to lunch." I smile and say, "How thoughtful. I'm starving." Chris says, "Great let's go. I'm paying don't argue." So I follow him to his car where he opens the door for me and gets in himself. Then we made our way to our destination Olive Garden. I smile and say, "I haven't been here in forever." Chris says, "Me neither." I ask, "Are you sure this is okay?" Chris replies, "Yes now come on silly girl." As we enter the restaurant Chris once again opens the door for me.

Chris' P.O.V.

Once we were seated a waitress comes over and says, "Hi I'm Lydia I'll be your server - NO WAY!!!!!! You're Chris Motionless and Jade DeMarco. Are you guys together? I totally ship you guys if you are." As much as I wanted to say yes I reply, "Not at the moment. We're just friends."She asks, 'What can I get you guys to drink?" Jade replies, "Sweet tea with lemon please." I reply, "Make that two." Lydia scribbles on her pad and says, "I'll be back with your drinks." I ask Jade, "Do you have any upcoming interviews?" Jade says, "One with Kellin Quinn and Sleeping next week. My next one will be at Warped." Lydia came back with our drinks then asks, "What can I get you guys to eat?" I get the chicken parmesan and Jade gets the cheese ravioli. I say, "Man it's gonna suck being away from you for 2 months." She asks, "Is that your way of saying you'll miss me?" I smirk and reply, "Maybe."

Jade replies, "Well we can always talk, text, and skype." I say, "True but, it's not the same." Jade says, "I know what you mean." Soon our food comes and once we're done I pay even though Jade insisted I didn't have to. As I drove her back to the office we sat in a comfortable silence and once we arrive I say, "We should do this again." She says, "Yeah. I really enjoyed your company Mr. Motionless." I reply, "As did I Miss. DeMarco." We hug and she goes back inside.

Jade's P.O.V.

Today was really great. Chris really surprised me and I love that in a man. The rest of the work day went by super quick. As I made my way home and into the house I had a feeling I was being watched. Maybe I'm just being paranoid or at least I hope so.

Matt's P.O.V.

When I get my hands on that slut she is gonna be sorry. Thanks to her the fucking cops are all hellbent on catching me. Tonight her bitch roommate has a date with that fag CC. so I think I will pay Jade another visit. I'm gonna finish what I started five years ago. What better way to make everyone she know suffer by discovering her lifeless body?


	10. Chapter 10

Chris' P.O.V.

Today with Jade was amazing. I meant it when I told her I would miss her. When I got home I was surprised to find Angelo's car in my driveway. I say, "Hey Ange. It's been a while." He replies, "Sorry man I've been busy." I say, "I hear you the guys and I have been rehearsing our asses off for Warped." Angelo says, "Word from the guys is you've got a girl." I reply, "Well she's not really my girlfriend but, I do have feelings for her." He asks, "So what's the problem?" I reply, "I'm leaving for Warped next week Ange. I figured it would be easier to tell her after." Angelo says, "Chris just tell her. I'm sure she feels the same way. Grow a pair and tell her." It sucks that Ange left the band he always gives the best advice. I say, "Okay Ange I will." He says, "That's more like it." We talked for a while then I headed to rehearsal with the guys.

Jade's P.O.V.

The feeling that I was being watched hadn't subsided. I tried convincing myself it was nothing as I changed out of my work clothes. Once I was changed I heard an all too familiar voice say, "Hello Jade." I ask, "What are you doing in my house?" He smirks evilly and replies, "We have some unfinished business to attend to. I'm gonna do what I should have done the night you left." I say, "Matt don't do this. If you walk away right now I'll forget about this." He says, "Maybe you should have thought about that before tried to leave or turning the police on me. I'm gonna kill you."

Then he held up a knife and asks, "Brings back memories doesn't it?" I try to run past him but he grabs my arm pinning me against the wall. I knee him in the groin and run downstairs. My luck runs out as he catches up with me tackling me to the floor. He plunges the knife into my side. I was losing consciousness as someone walked through the door and tackled him to the ground knocking him off me. Before I blacked out I heard a voice saying, "Jade please hold on. Help is on the way."

Tori's P.O.V.

CC and I were on the way to meet his parents when I realize I forgot my purse. Luckily we weren't that far from the house so we turn and go back. When I walked through the door I saw Matt on top of Jade and I called out, "CC help!!!!!" CC sees him and tackles him to the ground. I go over to my best friend and see he had stabbed her. As I apply pressure to the wound I say, "Jade please hold on. Help is on the way." Several minutes later the paramedics arrive and take her away. Matt was arrested as soon as the cops got there for aggravated stalking and attempted murder. CC says, "Call Chris." I take Jade's phone and dial his number.

He answers, "Hey Jade." I reply, "Chris it's Tori. Jade's in the hospital." He asks worriedly, "Why? What happened?" I say, "Just meet us there as soon as you can and we'll tell you." Chris says, "I'm on my way," then hangs up. I began to break down and CC says, "Babe it's ok. Jade's a fighter she's gonna make it." I nod as we headed to the hospital.

Chris' P.O.V.

After I hung up I grabbed my wallet and keys. Ricky asks, "What's wrong Chris?" I reply, "Jade is in the hospital." Ghost asks, "What happened?" I say, "That's what I'm going to find out." Brandon says, "Call us as soon as you find out as you find out anything." I nod and got into my car starting it and taking off like a bat out of hell. I'm not really a religious person but the whole way to the hospital I found myself praying that somehow she would be okay. She couldn't die because she would take me with her. Finally after what felt like years I arrived and met CC comforting a distraught Tori. Jade is like a sister to her.

I ask CC, "What happened?" He replies, "Tori and I were meeting my parents for dinner tonight when Tori forgot her purse. When we got back her ex boyfriend was on top of her and had stabbed her. I tackled him and held him till the cops got there. We've been here for a while and still haven't heard anything. I felt like I couldn't breathe when he had finished. Jade had to live, she had to so I could tell her how I feel. Finally a doctor comes out and says, "People for Jade DeMarco?" We all stood up as the doctor says, "Jade has lost a good bit of blood but, she'll make it. We put some stitches in the wound so there will be some slight scarring. She is awake now if you want to see her." I was beyond relieved to hear that. My beloved Jade was gonna be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Jade's P.O.V.

I woke up in a hospital room and Tori walks over saying, "Finally you're awake." I ask, "What happened?" I try to sit up but feel a sharp pain in my side. Tori says, "Matt attacked you Jade. CC and I stopped him. I'm so glad we went back when we did." I reply, "Me too. Tell CC I said thank you." Tori says, 'I will. There is someone else who wants to see you." I ask, "Who?" Tori goes to the door and says, "You can come in now." I was surprised but happy to see Chris standing there. He says, "I'm so glad you're okay. Tori called and told me what happened." He looked so tired like he hadn't slept all night. He asks, "Why didn't you tell me?" I sigh and say, "This isn't how I wanted you to find out. My ex has been stalking me ever since I left New York 5 years ago. No matter what I do he always manages to find me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to see you get hurt. He'll do it Chris he's crazy." Chris asks, "And you thought it was better for him to hurt you?" I say, "It's nothing I'm not used to." Chris says, "Jade he could've killed you!!!!!! I want to kill him for what he did to you. I don't care what happens to me as long as you're safe." I smile and say, "Jayy and Dahvie said you might say that." Chris smiles and says, "It's true. The guys will be up here later."

I nod and say, "Good I miss those crazy fucks." Then Ricky shows up and says, 'Watch your mouth little lady or I'll have to spank you." Balz joins him saying, "No Rick that's Chris' job." I chuckle and say, "You guys are lucky I'm hurt or I'd get up and kick both your asses." Ghost asks, "When can you go home?" I say, "Tomorrow. I can still make CC's party this weekend." Brandon comments, "Yeah we ran into him in the hall and he invited us. He seems like a cool dude." I say, "Yeah he is. The rest of BVB are too." Chris replies, "Yeah I'm sure we'll get along just fine." The guys stayed a little longer before leaving. Chris was the last to go. he hugs me being careful of my side and says, "I'll see you this weekend." I nod and say, "Definitely." then he left.

Chris' P.O.V.

I am so glad Jade is okay. I just wish she would've told me sooner. That guy better not come near her again or I'll kill him myself. Jade did nothing to deserve what hell he put her through. All the guys were pissed but, none more than me. I hope she does come by the bus at Warped and I'll tell her how I feel about her.


	12. Chapter 12

Jade's P.O.V.

Today was the party at CC's. I put on my favorite skull bikini and a floral dress. Lastly I put on my wedge sandals and head downstairs. Tori must still be getting ready so I busy myself going through twitter. Soon the doorbell rings and I open it to find Chris and the guys standing there. I say, "Come on in guys. Tori will be down in a minute." Chris says, "It's okay. We can wait." 'A gentleman as always', I thought to myself. Tori comes down and we head out. Brandon asks, "Who is riding with who?" I reply, "Chris, Ricky, and Ghost with me. Balz, Ryan, and Brandon with Tori. Then we get in our cars and go.

We rode in a comfortable silence till Ricky asks, 'How have you been since you got home Jade?" I say, "Some days are better than others Ricky. My side is still giving me a bit of trouble." Chris says, "I hope that miserable bastard rots in jail." Ghost adds in, "If you ask me jail isn't severe enough. They should take him out and stab him so he can see how it feels." It meant so much to know that they cared about me. I look over at Chris who looks very pissed. I knew if Matt ever got out Chris would kill him. A while later we arrived at CC's where there were a lot of cars out front. Chris says, "Wow. Word must have got around." Ricky comments, "Yeah. The whole Warped line up must be here." I park and we head to the backyard.

CC sees us and says, "You guys made it." Then he greets Tori, "Hey babe." and kisses her. It made me happy that Tori was happy she's like a sister to me. The rest of BVB came over and Jake says, "You guys must be Motionless. CC has told us good things." Balz says, "Awesome. You guys are really talented." He says, "Thanks so are you." Jinxx comes up to me and says, "CC told us what happened. The guys and I are here for you if you need anything." I reply, "Thank you Jinxx. I appreciate it." He nods as he and Jake walk away.

Then I hear a familiar voice ask, "Jade is that you?" I turn and see Jeffree standing there." He comes up hugging me saying, "It's been way too long." I reply, "I know. Work keeps me so busy." Jeffree says, "Dahvie and Jayy tell me you met with them the other day." I reply, "Yeah I did. I just thought I'd catch up with them a little." He says, "Mhmmmm. They also told me you might have a thing for a certain rock star." Jeffree says, "He could feel the same way. You just need to tell him." Everybody keeps saying that but it's not that easy. I notice the little puppy he was holding and ask, "Who is this cute little fur ball?" He replies, "This is Delicious." I say, "Awwwww. He's adorable." Then I ask, "How's Diva doing?" Jeffree replies, "Spoiled as ever. Anyway text me sometime. We need to hang out soon." I nod making a mental note to do that.

Chris' P.O.V.

CC really knows how to throw a party. Soon it was just us, BVB, Dahvie, Jayy, Jeffree, andthe girls. Brandon asks, "What now?" CC says, "I think it's time for a little pool volleyball." Ashley comments, "All right. We get to see Jade in a bikini." I felt a pang of jealousy course through meas he said that. Jade on the other hand looked a little self conscious. Maybe she was worried about her scar from the attack. She is still beautiful scar or no. Hr ex must have really done a number on her if she can't see how stunning she is. So we decided me, Jade, Jinxx, Ghost, Dahvie, Andy, Balz, and Jeffree were all one team. We ended up winning two out of three games.

Jade's P.O.V.

Once the volleyball was over we were all just sitting around. I went outside where I found Andy. He asks, "Are you and Chris together?" I say, "No. Just friends." He asks, "Really?" I nod as he says, "Everyone thought you guys were a thing. It's got Ash jealous as hell." Then his phone rings and he replies, "It's Juliet. I have to take this." After Andy walks away I am joined by Chris. He asks, "Are you okay?" I nod and reply, "Just needed some air." Chris says, "You know everyone seems to think we're together.' I say, "Andy literally just told me that." He asks, "Do you think we should be?" I say, "Chris I really like you but, I'm not sure the timing's right. You leave next week for two months and I have a few interviews coming up. Maybe we should just see how things go. After Warped if we still feel this way we can make it official." He nods as everyone got ready to go. On the way back it really hit me that Chris was gonna be gone. I was not looking forward to spending time without him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chris' P.O.V.

We were leaving for Warped today. Jade came to see us off. I could see she was trying to keep herself together but, she lost it. I try to comfort her by saying, "Hey it's okay. We'll be back before you know it. We'll talk as often as possible I promise. I don't care how late it is or how tired I am if you need me call me." She silently nods as I wipe tears from her gorgeous green eyes. I wanted to kiss her so badly but, I didn't want to freak her out. After Warped I had every intention of making her mine. As we drove away I looked back at Jade till she completely disappeared from sight. I missed her so much already. This was going to be a long tour.

Jade's P.O.V.

Watching the guys especially Chris leave made my heart wrench in pain. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I really hope to make things official after Warped. Little does he know my interview at Warped is with him. Speaking of I have a couple lined up with Of Mice & Men and a new band called The Relapse Symphony. Those should make the time pass by quickly in the next few weeks. I returned to the house to find Tori on the couch. Her eyes were red and puffy. I ask, "Are you okay?" She asks. "Why does saying goodbye have to be so hard?" I reply, "I really don't know Tori. I felt the same way you did when Chris left. When Dahvie and I were together I felt that way too." Tori says, "I remember that. You were a wreck. You guys really loved each other." I say, "I might be falling for Chris, maybe even more than I fell for Dahvie." Tori looks at me with a shocked expression.

She asks, "Are you guys together now?" I reply, "Not officially. We are thinking about making it official after Warped." Tori says, "Jade that's awesome. I'm happy for you. After all you have been through you deserve to be happy." I say, "Tori you're right. I was so afraid of love because I didn't feel like I deserved it. I let Matt have control over me for so long but, no more. Chris and I will be together and I'm gonna let myself love him." I really hope this two months goes by really fast so I can see Chris again.


	14. Chapter 14

Jade's P.O.V.

Well today's the big day of my interview with Chris. Ever since he left we've talked everyday. Once I got ready, I grabbed my equipment and left. The venue was packed out. Teens and adults alike had come to see their favorite bands. I showed my pass and was directed to the MIW bus. I knock and a girl with orange hair answers asking, "Can I help you?" I reply, "Yeah I'm Jade I have an interview with Chris." Realization crosses her face as she says, "So you're the girl he keeps talking about. I'm Pagan but everyone calls me Blaze I'm Brandon's girlfriend." As we waited for the guys I got to know Blaze a bit better.

Chris' P.O.V.

The guys and I were currently at sound check. My thoughts kept drifting back to Jade. For the first time in two months i would see her today. She was here for an interview and I hope she'll stop by when she's done and I'll ask her out. A month ago call it creepy if you want,but i went on her Instagram and found out Ghost was her favorite band. I was hopefully planning on taking her to their concert tonight. Soon we headed back to the bus and heard Blaze and someone talking. I was surprised to see that someone was Jade. She sees me saying, "Hello Chris." I ask, "Who did you interview?" Laughing she replies, "I'm interviewing you silly." I was a bit shocked, but happy to see her.

I ask, "When do you want to do the interview?" "We can go now if you want." I nod and follow her to the AP tent where she sets up her equipment. I say, "I thought a camera man was supposed to do that for you." She says, "They offered me one but I refused. I don't trust anyone else with my stuff." Once she gets the camera going she says, "Hey there lovelies. This is Jade DeMarco coming at you from the AP tent at Vans Warped tour. Today I am interviewing a familiar face Chris Motionless of Motionless In White." I greet the camera, "Hey guys." Jade says, "Okay Chris your fans have some questions they want you to answer today." I reply, "Let's do it." and she asks the first question.

Jade asks, "Which member of MIW would make the best girl and why?" "Ummmmm. I guess I'd say Ghost. We joke all the time he is the most feminine and takes the longest to get ready." I reply. Then she asks, "How long we talking here?" I say, "Three hours." "Wow that's longer than me and I am a girl." she says. Jade asks, "What's your most embarrassing moment involving an animal?" I answer, "My mom had this dog and he was terrified of the vet. When they got him back in the exam room he peed everywhere. I'm talking the room was flooded with dog piss. it was pretty gross." I thought Jade was gonna fall out of her chair from laughing so hard. Then she asks, "Backstreet Boys or N SYNC?" I reply, "Backstreet Boys no doubt." Jade asks, "Have you ever been naked in public? If so why?" "Oh god. The guys and I were playing an intense game of truth or dare and I was dared to jump into Scranton City Lake naked. People were everywhere." I reply. Jade says, "Okay moving on. If you were a superhero what would your powers be?" I respond, "I see myself being more like Deadpool to be honest. he doesn't have powers and is pretty bad ass." Then she asks, "Favorite Disney princess?" I say, "Tiana from Princess and the Frog. She worked hard to get what she wanted and hard work tends to pay off." Jade replies,"Next question. If you could be on any reality show what would it be?" I reply, "Jackass. The guys and I are always doing crazy dumb shit." Jade says, "Thanks for your time Chris. This is Jade DeMarco signing off till next time." Once she had all the equipment put away I say, "I have something I want to ask you." Then I ask, "Would you go out with me tonight?" Jade says, "I'd love to." I say, "Awesome. T shirt and jeans is acceptable for this one." Then we head back to the bus.


	15. Chapter 15

Jade's P.O.V.

I was so excited for tonight and wondered where Chris was taking me. I slid on a pair of dark denim skinnies and my Ghost t shirt along with my knee high converses. I just did a touch up of my hair and make up. Glancing at my phone I saw it was 6:15 I was supposed to meet Chris at 6:30. Grabbing my phone I headed out the door. Once I arrived he says, "Well you're certainly dressed appropriately for tonight." he reaches into his jacket pulling out two passes. They were for the Ghost concert tonight. He asks, "Ready?" i nod as we head to the venue.

When we got there the line was really long but since we were VIP we got in faster and were right by the stage. The first band wasn't really familiar to me, but they were good. Next Deathstars took the stage and were awesome. Then it was time for the band I'd been waiting forever to see Ghost. This is a little silly, but I have a fan girl crush on Papa. The crowd roars as they take the stage and then there he was Papa Emeritus III. He says into the mic, "Hello out there. We're very happy to be here playing for you tonight. This first song is called Year Zero." They were beyond amazing and played a lot of my favorites such as Ritual, From the Pinnacle to the Pit, Secular Haze, and Monstrance Clock. Papa addresses the crowd again saying, "You've been such a wonderful audience. This last song is called Cirice." The main riff started giving me chills and Papa's vocals were so hypnotic. When he sang the line,"Can't you see that you're lost without me?" He looked at me reaching out his hand and I grabbed it. This was one of the best nights of my life and I was so glad I got to share it with Chris.

Chris' P.O.V.

I was so glad to see Jade having so much fun. It didn't bother me that she had a crush on Papa because I knew she cared for me. After the concert I asked, "Wanna meet the band?" She nods frantically as we head backstage. Papa greets me, "Chris good to see you friend." I reply, "You too. There is someone I want you to meet officially. This is Jade." Papa says, "Right the lovely young woman whose hand I held. Chris is lucky man." Jade blushes as I say, "Believe me I know." "It's so awesome to actually meet you." Papa asks, "You want picture or autograph?" Then he says, "For you I do both." He and the band sign a picture and pose in a picture with her. She says, "Chris get in on this one." I stood on the other side of Papa as the manager snapped it. Jade looks at it and says, "Hello Twitter." Then we said our goodbyes to the band and left. Sure enough I look on twitter and Jade posted the pic captioned: 'Chris and I with Ghost'

Once we were back I say, "I want to ask this officially." Then I ask, "Jade will you be mine?" "Yes Chris I'm yours." I kiss her snapping a pic and putting it on twitter captioned: 'My beatiful girlfriend.' She says, "I need to get back before Tori sends a search party, but I'll see you soon." "Definitely," I reply. i kiss her one more time before she leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like. I had to repost because something is wrong with my fb account.


End file.
